Ninja Art Poisonous Insult!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Ninja_Art_Poisonous_Insult.jpg| |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 10 |last = The Mysterious Master Jyou |next = Soft Words win Hard Hearts }} is the 10th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on June 9th, 2012. Plot The episode begins with the view of the Bakugan Dojo. Inside, the Brawl to determine the rights for the Bakugan Dojo has began. Karashina takes his turn and stands Borg Mahisas onto a Gate Card. In the background, Tatsuma and Raichi were both amazed with the features of Borg Mahisas. Master Shimo leaves everything to the brawlers to decide about the fate of the Dojo. Karashina taunts them about getting the Dojo for themselves. Just as Harubaru was preparing to shoot Gren Dragaon, Karashina signals to him to catch his attention. Karashina boasts of his Ninpou or secret technique which Harubaru became curious about. Karashina uses his "Ninpou Dokubari no Jutsu" (Ninja Art: Poisonous Insult) on Tatsuma first, insulting the latter about his incontinence. Tatsuma was seriously affected by the technique as illustrated by the purple lightning that struck him. Karashina laughs while it was revealed that his index and middle finger have very tiny inscriptions written on it (possibly as an autocue on which he wrote his research about the members of Team Dragaon). Karashina then explains that with his technique, he will insult his opponents enough for them to lose focus while brawling. Karashina uses the technique on Harubaru next, calling the later having short term memory loss. Harubaru just shrugs it off, surprising Karashina that it had no effect on him but for some reason, it affected Raichi albeit not much. Harubaru finally had the chance to shoot Gren Dragaon but it failed to inflict Critical K.O. on Borg Mahisas. Raichi ponders about Mahisas' defensive measures in which when the opponent's Bakugan hits Mahisas' right pincer, it fails to stand so the opponent has to aim for Mahisas' left pincer. As Karashina prepares to use his technique again, Jinza sets a Gate Card and shoots Well Galow. Well Galow stands. Raichi takes his turn and shoots Zero Munikis, aiming to inflict Critical K.O. on Borg Mahisas with his earlier calculations in mind. However, Raichi fails to inflict Critical K.O. because Mahisas fends Munikis off with its stinger. As Munikis bounces back on Raichi, Karashina insults Raichi. As Karashina laughs manically, Tohga takes his turn and sets a Gate Card. Tatsuma terrifyingly remembers how much Team Dragaon failed against Acro Gezard in the previous brawl against the Shadow Sanjushi and that he is the only Brawler left not to take his turn. Tohga launches Acro Gezard sideways, surprising Tatsuma but nevertheless Gezard ricochets in the wall of the table and stands in the Gate Card to the right of Borg Mahisas. With that, the Shadow Sanjushi all had successfully stood their respective Guardian BakuTech. Tohga declares that it will be impossible to knockout Gezard and then apologizes in a ludicrous manner. Harubaru calls on to Tatsuma to take his turn. Tatsuma complains on how he got stuck into that situation and takes his turn but Gif Jinryu only went as far as an inch from the shooting line. Karashina taunts the three to try to inflict Critical K.O. on the standing BakuTech. Harubaru accepts it confidently and in turn, Tatsuma regains motivation to brawl. Raichi ponders about the current situation in which the extremely long Acro Gezard stood diagonally with the front half in front of Borg Mahisas, thereby forming a nearly-perfect defensive barrier. With this, straight shooting will have no effect so instead, they would have to shoot sideways. Harubaru takes his turn and uses the Gren Shoot technique. As Gren Dragaon blazes forward, it surprises everyone. Gren takes advantage of Acro Gezard's front half to push Borg Mahisas up into the air. Gren Dragaon stands in Borg Mahisas' Gate Card and Harubaru captures a Gate Card. As Tatsuma was cheering, Borg Mahisas landed back down into the small remaining space in Acro Gezard's Gate Card resulting in a Double Stand for Shadow Sanjushi. Raichi looks into the table and only Well Galow is remaining. In the final scene, Harubaru makes fun of Jinza's lack of reaction, causing the latter to flinch. The brawl is set to continue in the next episode. Featured Brawls Harubaru, Raichi, and Tatsuma vs Karashina, Tohga, and Jinza Karashina rolls and stands Borg Mahisas. Harubaru tries to inflict Critical K.O. on Borg Mahisas with Gren Dragaon, but Borg Mahisas uses its pincers to fend off Gren Dragaon. Jinza rolls and stands Well Galow. Raichi tries to inflict Critical K.O. on Borg Mahisas with Zero Munikis, but Borg Mahisas uses its stinger to fend off Zero Munikis. Tohga rolls and stands Acro Gezard. Tatsuma rolls Gif Jinryu and fails to stand it. Harubaru uses the Gren Shoot technique to inflict Critical K.O. on Borg Mahisas and succeeds. However, Borg Mahisas lands on the tiny space remaining in Acro Gezard's Gate Card, resulting in a Double Stand. Only Well Galow standing on its Gate Card remains. To be continued in the next episode. Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Master Shimo * Tohga * Karashina * Jinza BakuTech Debut * Darkus Borg Mahisas * Haos Well Galow BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Gren Dragaon * Darkus Zero Munikis * Aquos Gif Jinryu * Darkus Borg Mahisas * Haos Well Galow * Subterra Acro Gezard Trivia *This episode is named after one of Karashina's ninja arts called 'Poisonous Insult'. *This episode was adapted from Appear as Breaking into the Dojo!. Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes